Work Out Your Problems
by Harry fan 4 ever77
Summary: Its summer at the dursley's and Harry gets transported to room with his best friends and worst enemies. How will they get out when the only way is to solve their diffrences.SPOILERS FOR HORROR MOVIE THE GRUDGE!rated T for abuse and language. NO SLASH!


**Work Out Your Problems!!**

Harry was sitting in his room at Privet Drive Number 4. His Aunt and Uncle's house. He was stuck at the Dursley's again because Dumbeldore thought it to dangerous to go to the Burrow. Harry wanted to say a couple of things he wouldn't normally say to him when he wrote a letter to Harry that he expected him to stay there. Like his life was full of danger and what was the point in trying to hide from it. But Harry did stay at the Dursley's. He was punched, starved, kicked, whipped with a belt, and locked in his room most of the summer. His Uncle always like to make his summer miserable by trying to beat the freakishness out of him. So his face had a large bruise on it from his Uncle punching him when he didn't finish his chores. The skin on his back was ripped, bleeding, and possibly infected.

He couldn't tell Dumbeldore about his relatives could he? Then the whole wizarding world would find out and everything would be much worse for him. His Uncle hadn't fed him in four days all he had was water from the hose when no one was looking. But if he told anyone about his relatives he would be sent back to them while his friends threatened his Uncle. Then his Uncle would kill Harry for telling. Harry thought this all over when a sudden jerk at his navel appeared and he was suddenly sprawled on a blue shag carpet.

He got up wincing slightly as his wounds opened up. He was in a medium sized room. It had a TV, a DVD player, a door, a coffee table, and six sleeping bags on the floor. Harry looked at the coffee table and saw a bull horn, a DVD remote, and a movie that Harry recognized as a horror film because Dudley and his friends were watching it one night and kept screaming. It was called The Grudge. He looked around and three figures appeared on the ground next to him. Harry quickly went into his pocket preparing to pull out his wand but he found it wasn't there.

Then he recognized the figures as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Dumbeldore had told him he had to stay at the Dursley's all summer. Maybe he was visiting with them here. Wherever here was. "Hey guys where are we?Did Dumbeldore send us here to visit each other since I have to stay at the Dursley's. Harry's sudden voice made them all gasp in shock. They all looked around the room in awe. Harry felt they didn't know where they were either. "Harry actually Dumbeldore told us nothing of a visit we were just at the Burrow eating breakfast," explained Hermione.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny who just shook their heads telling the other two they didn't know either. "Maybe we should try the door. Do any of you have your wands still, mine's gone," asked Harry as he started towards the door. The three checked their pockets but found their wands missing also. So Harry headed to the door and pulled it open easily but found only a bathroom.They all groaned and then a blue light flashed and three more figures appeared on the carpet. The Golden Trio and Ginny gasped at the people getting up. Snape, Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort got up quickly and searched for their wands and found them missing.

"What did you do to me? Where's my wand? What happened to your face," demanded Voldemort as he saw his wand missing and looked around the room and saw the large bruise on Harry's face. "I did nothing to you, I didn't take you anywhere and if you must know I fell," said Harry but lied about the last bit about the bruise across his cheek. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked closely at his cheek and saw the bruise.

"Harry...," asked Ron uncertainly. Harry had told Ron a little bit about the abusive Dursley's but made Ron swear not to tell anyone. Harry glared at him so Ron didn't say anymore. "Where am I, Potter," snarled Draco Malfoy. "I don't know Malfoy where am I! Why does everyone assume this is all my fault," asked Harry heatedly. "Because you and that old fool are the type to kidnap someone," said Voldemort viciously eyeing the bruise on his face.

"Are you sure you fell Potter? It doesn't look that way to me," asked Voldemort suspiciously. "Well one its none of your frickin business and yes I did fall," stated Harry annoyed at the man's curiosity. "Severus what kind of bruise is that," asked Voldemort. Snape examined Harry's face for a few moments. "Potter you didn't get that bruise from falling that's from someone punching you," said Snape proudly. "So I fell into my cousin's fist," said an irritated Harry.

"But Harry..," started Ron but when he caught the look on Harry's face he stopped. "Ron what were you saying," asked Ginny suspiciously. "Er,nothing,nothing at all," stammered Ron who didn't want his best friend to get mad at him for spilling his secret. "Ron we can all tell when your lying," said Hermione annoyed at him. Harry glared at him again. "I was just wondering er, what The Grudge is," and to prove it he pointed to the DVD on the coffee table.

Everyone stared at the movie until Hermione spoke up. "Its a from of entertainment for muggles. They put it into the TV a box that shows moving pictures of people acting. Its a horror film full of death and violence," stated Hermione in a know-it-all manner. "Mudblood," said Malfoy annoyed at her for knowing what it was.

"Nice change in subject Mr.Weasly but do tell us what you were about to say," Snape said smoothly. "He wasn't going to say anything," said Harry annoyed at Ron for almost spilling his secret. "Harry why don't you just tell them," asked Ron carefully. "Because I don't want to," said Harry stubbornly. "Harry they could really hurt you," exclaimed Ron. Harry glared at him. "What the hell are you two talking about! Who's gonna hurt Harry, Ron," shouted Ginny.

"You know why I shouldn't if Dumbeldore found out he'd threaten him then he'd take it out on ME!" Yelled Harry in frustration. "Potter who are you talking about," Voldemort asked curiously. "None of your friggin business now is it," snarled Harry. "Temper, temper Harry. I think I know what you two are talking about. Potter's abused," Voldemort stated. "Am not." "Are so!" "Am Not!" "ARE SO!" "AM NOT!" "Then prove it show everyone your back," Voldemort said annoyed at the brat for being so stubborn. "What if I don't want to ," asked Harry in an annoying tone.

"Then that proves you have something to hide," Voldemort said irritated at Harry's child like behavior. "Piss off," snarled Harry. "Language Potter," snapped Snape. "I think we should find a way out of here," announced Harry. "I think your abused," Voldemort said coldly. "I think your insane," snarled Harry. "Brat." "Murderer."

"Will you two shut up and find a way out of here. We can discuss Harry being abused later," shouted Ginny with a lot of courage. Harry glared at her, "Not abused," he muttered. "Where does that door lead to do," asked Voldemort curiously. "To a bathroom," answered Draco who was leaning against the wall bored out of his mind now that Voldemort and Harry had stopped arguing.

"Hello all," said a voice behind the six that sounded familiar. They all turned around to face Dumbeldore. "Dumbeldore," spat Voldemort. "Professor where are we," asked harry uncertainly. "Well Harry you are in a room, I can't tell you where but I have put you all in this room to sort out Harry and Tom's problems so the wizarding world can be peaceful again," announced Dumbeldore smiling at everyone looks of horror.

"You will stay here until that is done. Meals will appear on the coffee table and I got that muggle entertainment system so you all don't go insane. I assume this will take a while so each day the elves will come to refresh your clothes. I have put spells so no wandless magic can be used. Have fun with this task," explained Dumbeldore cheerfully. "But professor you can't leave us in here," pleaded Hermione.

"I'm afraid so Ms.Granger. All of you are involved so all of you may fix this. Oh and I am but a hollow gram of the real Dumbeldore so don't try to attack me it won't work," stated Dumbeldore with a smile. "Oh and Harry there's healing salve in the bathroom," said Dumbeldore gravely. Harry looked at him shocked. "Yes sadly I could do nothing about it, sorry Harry," said Dumbeldore sadly and then vanished.

"I knew it you are abused," shouted Voldemort in glee. "I don't know what your talking about," lied Harry casually. Voldemort lunged at Harry and pulled his T-shirt over his head revealing his skinny back. Everyone gasped as they saw the scars and the fresh wounds on his back and bruises on his ribs. "Potter your abused," asked Snape shocked at the boy's back. Hermione had tears rolling down her eyes.

Harry pulled his shirt down over his body quickly. "I knew it, I knew it," shouted Voldemort happily. "Your annoying," snarled Harry at Voldemort. "And your abused," mocked Voldemort. "Master what if the boy dies from lack of food," asked Snape cautiously. Voldemort looked up at Snape. The he looked back at Harry and glared at him. "Whens the last time you ate Potter," demanded Voldemort. "Four days ago," said Harry truthfully.

"Four days," asked Hermione shocked. Harry nodded annoyed at being asked all the questions. "So how are we going to get out of here," asked Ginny. "There's no way to get out Weasly," responded Malfoy with a sneer. "There has to be a way," Ginny argued. "There isn't Ginny Dumbeldore locked this room himself," said Harry depressingly. "I vote on watching the D.V.D until one of us thinks of an idea," announced Ron.

Voldemort and Snape groaned at this. "What Voldy to scared to watch it," asked Harry mockingly as he sat on the carpet next to Ginny and Ron while Hermione put in the DVD. Draco sat in back of them leaning against the coffee table. Voldemort and Snape just sat on the edge of the other side of the coffee table. "No don't you have wounds to heal boy," mocked Voldemort back. Harry scowled at him and turned to face the screen. As the movie started he realized it was about a cursed house in Japan that when you entered it the women in the attic would kill you.

Harry's hand brushed past Ginny's during the movie they both looked at each other and blushed. It was a good thing Ron had found the light switch or Voldemort, Snape, and Malfoy would have saw this. Lightly as the movie went on Ginny placed hers on Harry's. Harry realized over the summer he didn't only miss his friends and Hogwarts but her too.

Slowly their hands held each others through the movies. Harry was partly scared if Ron would notice. He looked over at his best friend and saw that he and Hermione were holding hands also. Harry smirked at this and nudged Ginny to look at them. She smiled mischievously and put her finger to her lips signaling to be quiet. She let go of Harry's hand and pulled out a cellphone from her pocket. She opened it and took a picture of them. The flash went off and sudden gasps could be heard around them.

Hermione paused the movie and glared at Ginny. "Did you just take a picture of me," she asked threateningly. "Maybe," Ginny said mockingly. "Me and Harry saw you two holding hands so we thought we should cherish the memory before you two are at your throats again," said Ginny innocently. "Hey you and Harry were holding hands," said Hermione annoyed at the two of them. "Gryffindors," Voldemort muttered darkly.

"Wait you two were holding hands," shouted Hermione happily. "Well if Ron is going to kill me about it no we weren't and if he's happy about it then yes," said Harry cautiously. "Well I'm not going to like it but I'm not going to kill you. Maybe if I see you two kissing I'll kill you," Ron said thoughtfully. "Ron you should encourage them they've liked each other for years," said Hermione. Both Harry and Ginny blushed at this.

"Can we watch the movie again," asked Draco annoyed. "You complain a lot Malfoy,but yes," said Hermione and unpaused the movie. Ginny jumped onto Harry when she saw the girl with no jaw and screamed. Harry looked over at Ron. Hermione's head was buried in his chest and he was smiling. Harry grinned at him which caused Ron to give him the middle finger.

Soon the movie was almost over and Ginny looked up to Harry. They looked at each other for a moment and pulled closer together. Their lips met for the last minutes of the movie. When Hermione turned off the DVD player she looked over at Harry. He was sitting on the carpet with Ginny in his lap and they were kissing.

Hermione tried to keep Ron from looking but failed. "HARRY," roared Ron as he saw the two kissing. Harry and Ginny broke apart quickly. "What, what happened," asked Harry confused. "You Ginny! Shes my sister," yelled Ron. "What I was squashing a bug on her lips with mine," mocked Harry. He knew Ron would like it better if Harry went out with his sister then anyone else.

"Really Harry I thought we were making out," said Ginny mischievously. "I think we were Ginny. I think we were,"replied Harry in a equally mischief voice. "Ron leave them alone. Would you like your sister making out with Harry or Dean," asked Hermione. "Fine," Ron said grumpily. "Gryffindors," muttered Voldemort darkly. "Are the best," said Harry when he heard Voldemort mutter Gryffindors.

"Slytherins are better," argued Voldemort. "Slimy snakes, brave lions. I'd go with brave lions," snapped Harry. "That's your opion Harry," said Voldemort casually. "Yep so now what," asked Harry. "Well there's no possible way out of here unless we solve our problems with each other," said Hermione. "I'd rather have lunch," said Harry. Then steaming food covered the coffee table. "Wow I'm magical," said Harry sarcastically.

They all sat down and ate. There was millions of things to eat just like the Hogwarts feast except for under the table Ginny and him were holding hands all through dinner. Soon they were all finished and the dreading question came back to them. How are we going to get out of here?

**Sorry that its not that good I just thought of it so I decided to make it. Please review and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
